No Longer A Pawn
by civilreject1
Summary: After the development of a second Jedi Order, padawan Ezir Retz is separated from his master... and husband Josieh Ever for attachment is forbidden. At the last straw, Ezir leaves the order to become sith lord Darth Insurg. Josieh refuses to leave, and they are forced to be unwilling enemies. Ezir leads his fleet, burdened by the constant presence of the one, and only. His love.
1. Chapter 1

Blasters pop all around me, the bolts shattering against crates and walls. Missing like always. I stand amongst a group of stormtroopers, they crouch in battle formation, firing bolts at resistance guzzlers who close in on us.

I hold my lightsaber, concealed and steady. Clamping down on the handle till the bright beam appears before me. Glowing purple, warming me as I shiver in the cold. I feel the forces power wrap around my body, as I cast bolts to the side, hearing them shatter on impact.

Moments later, my pace grows as more bolts come my way. Some bounce of my "blade", just to hit stragglers , I ignore their bodies falling, lifeless.

A soldier falls next to me, blasted. He grunts, but falls dead almost instantly. I push back the feeling, a feeling that would have fazed me as a Jedi. Compassion blinds and distracts. I push off the ground, to avenge the fallen trooper. He fought well.

Coming down maybe fourty feet from the group, I trample a rebel. He falls, immediately reaching for his gun; I kick it away, and drag him up using the force. He squirms around, grimacing as I throw him at his counterpart. They fall with each other, and get blasted down.

Hacking away fire, I slaughter my enemies. Dragging myself through their lines with frightening confidence. They back away, but refuse to give in to my intimidating step. Most retaliating with blasters, some test me with meter weapons of sort. I make way with ease.

Then, I feel a fluctuation in the unbothered power given to me by the force. A selfish pull. The presence of someone powerful is pulling on the force. Someone I know. Someone I loved. Someone I love.

 _Josieh_.

I sneer, and turn to the group of stormtroopers. He bounced from man to man, killing each one. Without second thought, I pounce— both of us rolling past the group onto the dirty terrain.

I pull myself, to be met with the gaze of my love. The one I vowed to love. His eyes are saddened, but he looks on with serious written all over him.

He looks as attractive as ever; I pant in exhaustion, and force myself to hack in his direction. Our lightsabers snare onto each other in between us, sparks flying everywhere. The piercing squeal reverberates with my next hack, deflected as well. I follow him as he steps back.

I try to ignore his gaze, while I deflect his return. Our arms lock into place again, and we continue to cleave at each other. Spit and sweat trails down the skin on my neck.

I retaliate with another swing, it again smashes against his irradiate lance, I feel the power course through my arms as I hack again pushing him back. His boots dig into the dirt. Stepping forward, I'm forced to step back and hop over his swing. I beg defense with a remediate assault.

"Your fury is blinding you." He says blocking my vicious swings.

"Your compassion weakens you. I can see it in your eyes. You pity me." my voice skews between us.

"Why wouldn't I, love? You've fallen." matter-of-factly. My eyes grow moist at his words. _Love._

I pause, and he takes his chance to swing. I raise my arm, and his lightsaber slams against mine. Creating a beautiful color. The color of forgotten reverence shines between us.

"Don't." pushing him back. The force vibrates with my blood. The power is far beyond seductive. It's god-like. He stumbles on his feet, and looks at me with deep sorrow.

A trooper fires at Josieh, he deflects it at me. Which I knock the bolt back. It whizzed past his head as he cringes.

"Ezir." he looks at me, wind pulls his robe back, "Don't do this." his words hurt. He still believes in the Jedi Order. I lunge forward, meeting him with all my hatred for those who separated us.

"We could have been great." my voice is gruff and snappy. I slam the side of my lightsaber into his, and we press against each other. Tears fall down my cheeks as our gaze locks into place. His eyes are so beautiful.

"We still could." his voice is hopeful, but intense.

"Not like this we can't. Why do you stand with the Jedi? You're strong, don't let them push you down. We can rule this galaxy together." I slam my purple aside, and hise follows, meeting right next to his side. We both strain to win the perry.

Our lightsabers slide as we push harder. I internally grasp onto what ability I have, and use all of it to push Josieh up. He releases his push, and kicks me backwards. I fall backwards and he falls to the ground, knees bent.

I back up and jump to the surrounding cliff. Grabbing onto the vines that lay on the edge. My feet dig into the crumbling wall.

He follows next to me, we both struggle to perry each other while maintaining a proper hold. My lightsaber slides out of my hand during a cross, and he gashes my side. I scream as the searing blade runs across my trap section. Flipping off the cliff in response, I pull my light saber in, and continue to jump around as Josieh chases after me.

A few of the troopers back me up, by shooting at him. Slowing him down— I recover from the pain and assault him from the side. He flips up onto the edge and tries to kick my off, but I jump back to the ground.

"Why would you ever want this?" he screams from the top. He looks down on me with an ever growing sadness in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing… love." I feel a pang of guilt as we clash once again. Hacking at each other like adolescent wolves. Fighting with no purpose. I could never kill him. I feel his lightsabers wound burn as we move around; It peaks whenever I bounce off the wall.

Moments later, I hear the shooting stop. We both look down to see that the troopers have finished off what was left of the rebellion. The are now turned peering up, their guns pointed at Josieh.

"He glances at me, "I love you Ezir." just as he turns and runs off into the landscape. The soldiers start firing in his direction in vein. I turn to walk away, practically crying. Not a tear has fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

The weight of my lightsaber pulls on my belt, just behind my cape. I push it back a little and pull the hood over my head. Traveling unconcealed can be risky. You never know who may be lurking.

Josieh's face flashes through my mind. Chiseled jaw line spotted with stubble. Loose, blonde hair. Blue eyes, that expand endlessly. Easy to trip in. I hold back the moisture from growing under my eyes as I walk forward.

The village is crowded. People of varying species bustle around, bargaining for what little rations they can get there hands on. A gungan rushes by me, knocking me to the side. I ignore the disrespect and continue slipping between the diverse street.

The black parade.

As a jedi, I would have tried to offer what help I could to these people. Now, they are to bow to my power. Sucks either way.

Soon, I reach my destination. A small, dirt clod hut. A off centered, chiseled right next to the squeaky door offers a wide view of who sits inside. I pull my hood off, and straighten my hair. I have to appear as a jedi. This woman's kid is force sensitive.

The overlord has told me to intercept him from the Jedi Order's hands. I'm not exactly sure why. He might be important.

She noticed me walking up, I knock on the door. It swings open, her face is mottled. As if she had been crying earlier, "Hello, master." a short bow before she gestures me in. I follow solemn-like.

"Where is your daughter?" I question as softly as my I can. She glances to a large, toddler-sized crib in the corner. We both walk to it, silently.

"Will I ever get to see her again?" she begs the question, tears growing in her eye lids.

I pat the woman's shoulder, turn my head to the kid, and comfort her, "I don't know. That's up to her when she's older." That's what a Jedi would say. Memories of the orphanage I grew up in scars my heart. I force my face to look on emotionless.

"What's your name?".

I take a few moments, "...Josieh Ever" I choke out the words. My stomach rolls, I feel sick.

"Will you make sure she's safe for me." my head grows heavy.

"Yes, I will." I lie. She looks at me, and smiles reassuringly. I reach into the crib and pull the Kel Dor child. She looks at me blankly, and I wrap her blanket tightly around her.

"I must be off." urging myself off. She pets the child softly, the child coos before I storm out the door. Looking back to the women, she watches as I disappear into the crowd.

I hide the child under my robe, her silent as before. Unknowingly, this child's life had just changed for the better. For the better, I don't know. Maybe Snoke will just kill her, but I doubt it. She's valuable.

We have that in common.

Were both valuable enough to keep around, and everything is silently shifting around us. Unwilling to bother us with the ability to adapt. 'Wake up kid, this is gonna be rough'.


End file.
